How I met Gaara
by Uncle Xigbar
Summary: Ashurii is invited to Sakura's party. She thinks it's just a get together party. But she finds out she's wrong when she is blind folded and led somewhere with someone she doesn't know yet. Will she find out who she's with? Ashurii is my character.


_This is my first story to be put on fanfiction. I don't own Naruto in anyway. Ashurii is my Naruto character that I made up._

**How I met Gaara**

**My POV**

I was walking home after an ordinarily boring day at school. As usual we didn't learn anything because of Naruto. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard someone running towards me from behind. I was about to move out of the way, until they called my name. It was Naruto. I was tempted to turn around and stop him with my fist, but then I thought not to because Kakashi would yell at me again. Instead I just stopped and turned around to see him. Luckily he did stop in time, otherwise I would have had to stop him with my fist. "Ashurii-chan, what are you doing tonight?" Naruto asked happily as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

I got a little irritated by this. Cause you see, almost all the guys at school think I'm the hottest thing around. It drives the other girls crazy and it gets me irritated and I nearly kill them, which gets me in a HEAP of trouble. "For the thousandth time Naruto, I'm NOT going out with you!" I said sternly, yet angrily while rolling my eyes.

"Dam," Naruto said sadly, "But that's not why I'm asking."

"Then why?" I asked already getting fed up.

"Sakura's having a party later, and she wanted me to ask you if you want to come." Naruto said. He sounded a little suspicious.

"Sure, I'll just go home and change. Tell her I'll be there A.S.A.P." I sighed, thinking that I didn't have to speak to Naruto anymore.

"Cool!" Naruto shouted happily. I cringed at the loudness of his voice.

So Naruto waved good bye as I ran home, getting away from him as fast as possible. When I got home, I got out of my school uniform and got into my pale blue tube top and dark blue short skirt. I brushed my hair and locked the door behind me as I set of to Sakura's house. Her house was a 10 minute walk away from mine, so I decided to run.

After 3 minutes, I heard some people talking behind me. I stopped to see who it was. I saw my best friend Temari from the Sand Village and two boys on either side of her. 'They must be her brother,' I thought. Temari then noticed me and ran toward me. "Hey Ashurii, how've you been lately?" Temari asked while hugging me.

"I'm fine. Are those two boys your brothers?" I asked, happy to see her.

"Oh, you've never met my brothers before. Ok, the one with the brown hair Is Kankuro and the one with the red hair is Gaara."Temari informed me.

"Cool." I said as Kankuro and Gaara walked towards us.

"Kankuro, Gaara, this is Ashurii." Temari introduced me.

"So this is the famous Ashurii-chan that Temari can't stop talking about. She talks about you more than she does about Shikamaru." Kankuro sounded like he was happy to finally meet me.

"Shut up Kankuro!" Temari started to blush.

"It's ok. Shika and I just don't stop talking about you. It makes Ino pissed." I said reassuringly while hugging Temari.

"It's nice to meet you at last."Gaara said while smiling and putting his hand out for me to take. I took his hand and shook it. When we let go I noticed that Temari and Kankuro were absolutely gob smacked. I looked at both of them confused.

"Oh, I've got to get to Sakura's house." I said almost forgetting.

"Really, then we'll go together." Temari said.

"That's great!" I said happily. So we decided to walk to Sakura's house together.

When we arrived, I couldn't hear anything going on inside. "It's so quiet inside. I guess no-one's here yet." I thought out loud. I knocked on the door and Sakura opened it straight away. It was like she was standing behind the door the whole time.

"Hey guys, where were you, your late. Don't worry about answering just sit in the circle. Wait not you Ashurii, you stay here." Sakura said horridly. Before I could say anything, I was immediately blind folded. I was moved somewhere, I guess closer to the circle. My hand was shoved into a box of some kind and I was told to pick a piece of paper. I then heard everyone gasp at something Sakura said. I guess there was something on the piece of paper and Sakura either read it without me hearing it or she showed the paper to everyone else. I was then brought out of my thoughts as someone put their hand around my waist and led me somewhere again. I heard everyone talking quietly amongst themselves and then I heard a door being closed. Next thing I know the blind fold is taken off me and before I can see who I'm with I'm being kissed. I was shocked at first, but then it was nice and I sighed quietly in pleasure as our lips were interlocking perfectly. I was really into this. They're arms were around my waist and mine were around their neck . Then it suddenly clicked, we were playing 7 minutes in heaven.

Whoever it was had started to bite my lower lip softly causing me to gasp, which was then led by a quick entry of their tongue. The felt almost every dip and crevice of my mouth. Then our tongues smashed together and we playfully massaged each other's tongues. They were gentle and rough at the same time which didn't make much sense, but it was complete pleasure. They then pulled me closer to them which caused me to gasp again. But they didn't think this out quite well; because we lost our balance and next thing we know we smash to the floor. I was on top of them. We didn't stop kissing though.

After a couple of minutes they stopped kissing me and before I could have another chance to try to see who I'm with, they quickly moved to my neck. I moaned in pleasure a couple times until he decided to stop and look at me.

I could just see who I was with. "Everytime my sister talks about you and shows me pictures of you; I can't stop thinking about how nice it would be to meet you."

'That voice! It sounds so familiar! Is it who I think it is? ' "I feel the same way everytime Temari told me about you and showed me pictures of you." I just hoped that this was the right person I was talking about. I had a feeling that it was, and the vibes coming off him now were so strong.

"I've liked you ever since my sister showed me a picture of you last year." He said.

"I felt the exact same way about you last year when she showed me a picture of you." I said while getting even stronger vibes off him now.

"This is an interesting way to meet someone. Isn't it Ashurii?"

"It sure is Gaara."

We just laid on top of each other for a while. He ran his fingers through my maroon, shoulder length hair, and I ran mine through his short, red hair. We talked a little until we heard someone coming. We quickly got up just before Kankuro opened the door. The light flooded in and almost completely blinded me. "So?" Kankuro asked curiously, with everyone nervously sitting in the circle still. Gaara and I looked at each other and smiled. Most people were shocked, some ahhhhhhed thinking it was sweat, and some of the boys were crying because they now knew they definitely knew they couldn't get me now. Gaara and I both sat back at the circle with me on his lap and hugged me like a teddy bear for the rest of the night.

Pretty much everyone went in and out from behind the door. Temari got Shikamaru, Ino got Kiba which was weird, Hinata got Shino which was kinda cute, Tenten got Neji, and Sakura got Naruto. Everything kinda worked out in the end. Kankuro was happy he didn't get anyone. But lee was upset not just because he didn't get Sakura but because he didn't get anyone at all. I felt sorry for him, but just a little bit. Very little bit.

**Gaara's POV**

"This is an interesting way to meet someone. Isn't it Ashurii?" I asked her softly.

"It sure is Gaara." She sounded a little romantic. 'I guess she finally realised it was me,' I thought to myself. I stared into her eyes. One bright green and the other bright yellow, almost gold. 'They're really bright in the dark. They almost look like they're sparkling.' She ran her fingers through my hair, while I did the same to her. We talked for abit while doing so. I found out that she was really into mythical creatures. I felt so open to her, like I could tell her anything. 'I won't tell her about the sand just yet,' I thought, nodding to myself in my mind and agreed to it straight away. We heard footsteps all of a sudden which brought me out of my thoughts.

We quickly stood up before the door was opened by my brother Kankuro. He stared at us in curiosity and simply asked "So?" I looked at Ashurii and she looked at me. We both smiled. Everyone behind Kankuro either gasped, cried or ahhhhhhed thinking it was sweet. We both went and sat in the circle and placed Ashurii on my lap. I hugged her the whole night. For the first time in my whole life I felt truly happy. By the end of it all, almost everyone was with someone else. Kankuro wasn't but he was happy about that. There was this one guy, I think his name was Lee, he crying because Sakura was with Naruto. I just laughed to myself.

At the end of the party (around midnight) everyone had someone to home with. Kankuro just went back to the hotel by himself, but surprisingly enough he was happy about that as well. I walk Ashurii home under the full moon and the stars. It was pretty much a cloudless night. By the time we arrived at her place I had ended up carrying her in my arms. "Thanks for a great night Gaara." She yawned but still sounded romantic.

"You're welcome Ashurii." I said while gently placing her on her feet and placed her arm around her neck to keep her stable because she was so tired. She eventually unlocked the door and I helped her make her way to her bedroom. I carefully picked her up again and placed her on her bed. I kissed her on the fore head, whispered her goodnight and started to leave. But I was held back by a hand on my wrist.

"Don't go Gaara-kun. Stay the night." Ashurii said wearily. I looked into her glowing eyes and nodded. As she let go of my wrist, I walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her. She then turned onto her other side and hugged me as she slowly drifted to sleep. Just before she was fully asleep, I whispered something into her ear, not know if she heard me or not. But I think she did because she then smiled and finally fell asleep. I smiled to myself knowing that I might have found the one person in all the villages that actually cared for me. I thought about Ashurii before I fell asleep.

**My POV**

"Don't go Gaara-kun. Stay the night." I pleaded to Gaara hoping I spoke loud enough for him to hear me. But thankfully I did because Gaara then nodded and came to lie next to me. When he did, I turned over to face and hugged as I started to drift into sleep. Before I was fully asleep Gaara whispered something quietly into my ear. I smiled and fell asleep as I repeated his word in my head, "I love you."


End file.
